For the Sake of Love
by Slina
Summary: Christine is with Erik now, and it is becoming clearer that they are getting closer to each other. But Ayesha is not about to let anyone come between herself and Erik. A Kaybased oneshot written for PFN’s 3rd morbidity contest.


_Yep, it's another entry for the morbidity contest, and again, there are a few revisions from the entry version._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or any part of Erik's home, or anything beyond the actual story for that matter. I don't even own Ayesha..._

For the Sake of Love

Ayesha watched from the floor as Christine stood beside Erik. He had eyes only for Christine as she accompanied his organ with her voice. It was all Ayesha could do to keep herself from throwing up. Ever since Christine had come, Erik had been unable to think of anything else, certainly not of his poor cat. Oh no, Ayesha was not nearly as important as Christine. What did it matter that it was Ayesha who had always loved him so faithfully?

Unable to restrain herself, she jumped up into Erik's lap. She was pleased to hear the music stop and to feel Erik's hands in her fur. She cast a smug glance at Christine, and found a measure of satisfaction at the shocked disbelief on her face. Ayesha snuggled up against Erik and began to purr, keeping her eyes on Christine. 'Erik is mine,' she meant to say. 'Do not get in my way.'

Christine's expression transformed into one of terror, and she quickly turned to leave. Ayesha let out a cry of dismay as Erik picked her up and set her on the floor. "Christine, continue," he said, and played a chord on the organ.

Christine began where she had left off, and Ayesha stalked over to sit in the open coffin. The nerve of that girl! She actually dared to take Ayesha's own place! Well, Ayesha would not let that continue!

"Christine," she heard Erik say. She blinked and looked back at him. He had stopped playing and was now looking at Christine with a mixture of disapproval and concern.

Christine stopped singing and turned to face him. "Yes?" she asked.

"You are not paying attention to your music," Erik admonished. "What can be so important that you forget what you are singing?"

Christine blushed and lowered her head. "I was… I was thinking of you and the cat," she admitted. Ayesha felt like she was going to be sick.

"Ayesha?" Erik replied in cold surprise. "I am sorry if her interruption made your singing more difficult, but that is still no excuse. When you are singing, nothing must be more important than the music."

"Yes, I know it was no excuse, and I am so terribly sorry." Christine shuddered as Ayesha continued to stare at her.

"If she distracts you, I can put her out of the room," Erik said. Ayesha nearly jumped into the ceiling in her shock. Had he actually said that? Had her Erik honestly threatened to put her out of the room?

Christine shook her head. "No… no, I would rather you not. I mean…"

Erik seemed to sigh, and he turned to face Christine. Ayesha noted the almost tender tone of his voice. "Tell me. What is wrong?"

"I do not know… I mean, you and Ayesha…"

"What about me and Ayesha?" Erik prompted.

Christine hesitated and glanced over at Ayesha, who bared her teeth. "You love her," Christine said in a whisper as she turned back toward Erik.

Erik kept his unblinking eyes on Christine. "Why do you say that?" he said at last.

Christine took in a deep breath. "The way you touched her… and looked at her…"

She stopped as Erik stood up, still keeping his eyes on her. "Why should that matter to you?" he demanded. "Why should the way I treat her be important enough to you to completely distract you from your music?"

"I- I do not know…" Christine faltered.

"Do you wish that I treated her cruelly instead? Is that it?" He took a step toward her and Christine shrank back. "Or perhaps you wish I would treat you the same way I treat her? Just one touch and you would be happy, no doubt!"

"No! I only meant that-"

Erik grabbed her by the wrist, and Ayesha could hear the pain in his voice. "Do not mock me, Christine! I have told you countless times already how I feel for you, how I feel nothing but love for you, and you have never accepted any of it! Do not mock me!"

Ayesha seethed as Erik released his grip and Christine retreated against the wall. The boldness of that girl!

"Erik, please, I did not mean to mock you!" Christine pleaded. "Please believe me!"

Erik sank back onto the organ bench. "We must continue our lesson," he said, a cold tone masking the love that was so obvious to Ayesha.

"I cannot sing while you are so angry with me!" Christine cried.

"I am not angry with you."

"But I know you are!" Christine insisted.

"I need you to stand over here for our lesson," Erik said.

Christine obediently walked over and took her place. "Please don't be angry with me," she whispered. "I promise I did not mean it!"

Erik let out a heavy breath. "I know you did not," he said quietly. He gazed up at her face for a long time before quickly turning back to his music. "We must continue," he said in a low tone.

Ayesha kept her gaze fixed on Christine while shaking with rage. This Christine was certainly going to be difficult. Erik began to play again, and Ayesha shuddered as Christine joined in with her sickeningly beautiful voice. Yes, she would be very difficult to deal with… but not impossible.

* * *

That night, Ayesha remained in the coffin, keeping a close watch on Erik as he played through yet another aria. She was beginning to wonder just how many arias he really needed to play when he should be asleep. She had accepted these strange ways of his long ago, but tonight was different. Tonight, she needed him to be asleep. As long as he was awake, she could not trust him to stay out of her way.

At last, Erik stood up and made his way over to the coffin. Ayesha leaped out of his way and sat on the floor, resuming her watch. Erik stepped up and inside the coffin, but did not lie down right away. Instead, he sat still and contemplated Ayesha. She could feel her fur starting to stand on end in her impatience. "The way I touched her…" she heard him mumble. He said a few more things under his breath as he lay down, but Ayesha did not pay attention to what he said. She waited as his breaths came slower until finally they came in the regular pattern of sleep.

At last! Ayesha bolted out through the door, across the sitting room, and right up to Christine's door. Of course it was shut. Ayesha sat down and scrutinized the door. She had grown rather adept at opening the various doors in the house, but she had never had a reason to learn the secret to this one. She regretted this, but it was too late now.

After some careful study, she decided it was most similar to Erik's own door. She jumped onto the nearby table and from there to the wall. It took her several tries, but she was finally able to get her paws onto the tiny panel that unlatched the door. On the floor again, she nudged the door open and crept inside.

She could hear the sound of Christine's breathing coming from the bed. She jumped up beside her and studied Christine's face. She could not see anything particularly special about it. It must be her voice that Erik loved so much. What else? Ayesha herself had to admit that it was a lovely voice, and if it had belonged to anyone else, she would have loved it. But the voice had made Christine come between Ayesha and Erik, and Ayesha would not stand for it. She could not allow anyone to take her place. Erik had saved her life! He had devoted himself to her! She had come first, not Christine! Ayesha let out a sharp hiss and flashed her claws. The voice must go!

The air was filled with terrible screams of pain, but they were quickly silenced as Ayesha tore deeper at the source of the voice. She did not stop until there was nothing left but a mess of crimson. Christine's voice would not get in the way any longer! She jumped down to the floor and pranced out of the room, leaving red paw prints behind her. Erik would find Christine soon enough and would know what Ayesha had done. But he would not be angry for long. No, he would understand. She had only done what she could for the sake of love.


End file.
